


heartbeat

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: He swore he wouldn’t cry.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 27 word fills  
> Prompt: any, any, heartbeat

Steve knows that sound travels faster than light so he’s not surprised that he hears something first, a fast whoosh-whoosh that makes Noelani’s hand tighten in his. His breath catches and he looks down at her. “Is that-?”

She nod, her eyes glistening. Normally he can’t stand to see her cry but the way she’s smiling tells him that these are happy tears. 

“Isn’t it fast?” he asks and she shakes her head but it’s the sonographer who answers. 

“A baby’s heart beats faster than an adult’s does... and we’re not all Navy SEALs with lower heart rates either, Dad.” 

Steve inclines his head, conceding the point, then Noelani sucks her breath in sharply. “Steve,” is all she has to say to have him following her gaze towards the screen in the corner. He’s spent most of the last couple of days inwardly panicking that he won’t be able to make anything out but the shape is unmistakable, two legs, two arms, a head and a perfectly formed if tiny body, as textbook a sonogram picture as he’s ever seen anywhere. 

His jaw drops and he can’t speak. 

That’s their baby. 

His hand tightens on Noelani’s and he takes his eyes off the screen for just long enough to lean in and kiss the top of her head. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and his smile is wide enough to hurt. “Well?” the sonographer asks, looking down at Noelani. “You want to tell him, Mom?” 

Noelani giggles as Steve looks down at her. He’s been teasing her for weeks that there’ll be no mystery, that they’ll have to find out what they’re having because she’ll be able to see it the second she looks at the screen. Her wide grin now tells him he was right. “It’s a girl,” she tells him and damn, he’d sworn he wasn’t going to cry but he can’t help it. 

“Yeah?” he asks and she nods. “We’re having a girl?” 

“We’re having a girl,” Noelani confirms, “and she’s perfect.” 

“Of course she is.” Steve leans down and kisses her firmly. “She’s just like you.”


End file.
